


Blood on the Scales/Boots

by useyourlove



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble bingo for no_takebacks--episode "Blood on the Scales" and prompt "Boots."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood on the Scales/Boots

He never thought he'd miss those Fleet issued boots, but the crisp sides of his gleaming loafers are cutting into his ankles as they run. Pausing, they understand, moving forward in one smooth action--he covers and she advances. He's right behind her, the hard heels of his shoes clacking authoritatively with every step. Good for commanding respect. Bad for combat. They squeak. She smirks, eyes dropping briefly to his feet before skeptically glancing back to his face. She's so alive he could kiss her. Again. "Yeah, yeah," he says. "I never thought I'd miss them either." She just laughs.


End file.
